


The Book of Us

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Experimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Kim Jongin's life revolved around Do Kyungsoo from the moment he met him.





	The Book of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was kind of experimental for me. I usually don't write in first person, but I had this dream and wanted to share it with you all. I hope you all like it :P

This will help set the mood [[X](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PDEjWwWxxc)]

* * *

 

 

_I had my first experience with Do Kyungsoo when I was five._

_I was sitting in front of the television in the daycare center while the other children were running around screaming, crying, or chewing on their stuffed animals. I really did not like most of them, so I tended to stick to myself most days. I did not mind that though, I found that being by yourself allowed for you to think, and even at the age of five, I liked to think._

_Do Kyungsoo was a latecomer to the daycare. Not only that, but he was a year older than us, so he should have been out with the older kids, but a mistake made by the supervisors led to him being put in our room that day._

_For some reason, he was drawn to me and came right over to sit next to me. I immediately could not stand him so I simply hugged my stuffed bear closer to me and ignored him. That did not stop him, however, he leaned over and stared at me. I also did not like that, so I pushed him over. He righted himself and seemed to take that as an invitation to becoming my friend. Odd._

_He returned the gesture and then called me his girlfriend._

_‘Why am I the girl?’ I pouted._

_‘Because I’m older, and the guy is always older.’ He replied and then grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine._

_I was only five at the time, so it really didn't bother me and his explanation made sense. The strange thing was, that we never saw each other much after that day. He was moved to the older classroom, and I eventually moved to another city._

 

_My second encounter with Do Kyungsoo occurred when I was ten years old._

_I had just moved back to the original city as a result of my father dying and my mother needed extra help taking care of me and my three older sisters. So we ended up living with my grandparents, who happened to live across from the Do family._

_My mother knew everyone in the neighborhood, since she too grew up there, and decided that it was time for me to get out of my shell and meet people. The first house she sent me to, subsequently became the only one I visited._

_When I rang the doorbell, a familiar face answered the door. While I only vaguely remembered him, he had complete memory of me and the first thing he did was push me while he grinned. It took me a few moments to realize that he meant no harm and that was when I fully recognized him. I pushed him back and then hugged him. I was not sure why I did, but the urge was there, so I gave in._

 

_Over the next few years, Do Kyungsoo and I became very close friends. I can still remember the first time I kissed him - by accident._

_It was the day his mother returned from the hospital with his new younger sister. He had been an only child at the time, so he really did not like her. Especially since he had recently turned thirteen and was beginning to experience his first wave of puberty. I had yet to start, but I did not care. Being a child was much more fun, even though he claimed that being an adult was the best._

_I walked into his house that day, unannounced, and found him standing over the crib with a deep frown. He kept his back to me as he said, ‘I don’t like her.’_

_‘Why?’_

_‘Because girls suck.’ He then turned around and grabbed my hand and dragged me outside._

_I did not know how to respond to him, but since I was only twelve at the time, I agreed. I still believed in the age old stigma that girls had cooties, so my interest in them was very limited._

_Kyungsoo was pouting as he pulled me towards a tree. My foot caught on a root and I tripped. Our lips met and we both froze, eyes wide and faces turning bright red. I had just had my first kiss and it was with a boy. A strong emotion rolled through me as I pulled back and I immediately ran home and cried._

 

_The next major event that happened was when his parents sent us to the grocery store by ourselves. He was sixteen years old and I had turned fifteen a few days ago. I was nervous about going to the store by ourselves because I thought that the adults would think we were up to no good._

_The entire time we were in the store, Kyungsoo held my hand to calm me. When people gave us weird looks, he simply explained to them that I was his ‘girlfriend’ and they laughed. It was not until we were walking back that I realized what he meant._

_Again I asked, ‘Why am I the girl?’_

_‘Because you were the one who was afraid and the guy always protects the girl.' He replied and laced his fingers through mine once more._

_I pursed my lips and said nothing the entire way back. I felt stupid for being scared and I really did not like being called a girl. So by the time dinner rolled around, we were both silent and brooding. I never found out what made him so upset, but I told him why I was mad at him._

_‘Stop calling me your girlfriend.’ I said as I pulled my hand out of his._

_‘But you are.’ He laughed as he walked me to my grandparents’ house._

_‘Please just stop.’ I said as we neared my door. He never said anything after that, but he did give in to my wishes._

 

_On my eighteenth birthday my grandparents died, at the same time, in a fatal car accident. I did not know at the time, because Kyungsoo and I were several hours away from our city, in the wilderness._

_I had never gone camping before, and I wanted my first time to be with Kyungsoo, so we had planned for our trip weeks in advance and both knew that our phones would be out of service the entire time we were there._

_I was poking the fire with a stick, while he set up the tent. I asked if he wanted help, but he told me that he could handle it, so I let him. By this time I had already had a girlfriend and she dumped me a few days before, so I was feeling pretty bad._

_Kyungsoo and I were also not completely on good terms either. Something I said earlier had upset him, so any conversation we had, was cut and dry. He finally finished setting up the tent and sat down across from me and stared at the fire._

_‘Happy birthday to me...’ I mumbled and he looked up and gave me a sad smile._

_‘Sorry.’ He whispered and returned to staring at the fire._

_I was feeling particularly petulant so I continued to poke the fire and spoke. ‘Why did you come, if you’re not going to talk to me?’_

_He changed the subject. ‘If I told you I love you would you believe me?’_

_I stared at him and then laughed. ‘Of course, you’re my best friend, we love each other.’ I knew what he meant though, and it scared me._

_‘That’s not what I mean.’ He sighed and moved over so that he was sitting next to me. ‘I’ve loved you from the start, you know?’_

_‘I know...’ I had been thinking about our relationship quite a bit lately, so I had figured out a while ago, that we were more than platonic._

_‘Do you love me?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘I mean as-’_

_‘I love you, Do Kyungsoo.’_

_We sat in silence for at least ten minutes until he reached up and touched my cheek. I could feel the nervous explosion of butterflies in my stomach, and it suddenly became very hard to breathe. Gazing into his eyes, I could see my entire life in them. I could see the past, I could see the present, and most importantly I could see the future. It was right then when I knew that my future would not exist without him in it._

_That night was a night of firsts. It was the first time I had ever gone camping, the first time I had ever been away from home without any mode of contact, and the first time I ever made love._

_All those years of Kyungsoo calling me his girlfriend made sense as he kissed me in the privacy of our tent. He never meant it in the sense of emasculating me, he meant it as a term of endearment._

_We were both fumbling and nervous, our hands were shaking, and our bodies were not quite in tune with each other. We were wrapped inside one of our sleeping bags and as his fingers crept lower, I accepted that our fates were intertwined so much, that we were one person. Two halves of a whole, who had taken nearly two decades to realize it._

_When we returned a few days later, our moods were utterly crushed. We were swept into the funeral preparations and hardly saw each other for more than a few moments of stolen kisses, and whispered ‘I love you’s. It was safe to say that no one noticed the change in the nature of our relationship until a few months later, but even then, they were not surprised._

 

_They say that there is a once in a lifetime chance that you meet your true love. I just so happened to meet mine at the age of five._

 

♥

 

“Jongin are you ready?” Kyungsoo asked as he walked into the room, tying his tie.

Jongin set his pen down and nodded. He closed the book that he was writing in and turned and smiled at his husband. “You look amazing.”

“You stole the words right from my mouth.” Kyungsoo grinned and placed a kiss on Jongin’s cheek.

Today was their fifth anniversary of their marriage and they were hosting a party to celebrate. Jongin had been working on his present for Kyungsoo for the past month and finally had time to add in the first few pages. He knew that he could have gotten him an expensive gift from the store, but the day he found his old diary in the attic, he was consumed by an idea.

Since the majority of his entries were about Kyungsoo, he decided to completely re-write them and give them to him. It was filled with almost every memory Jongin had of the two of them, and all it needed was an introduction. He slid the book onto his lap and waited for Kyungsoo to leave before he added the last sentence.

 

_To Kyungsoo, the man whom I fall in love with more and more each day._

 

 

The first guests arrived shortly after Jongin had finished wrapping his gift. It would be at least a few hours before the exchange took place, so he set his gift down on the bed and headed out to mingle. He had been looking forward to this day for the past month and could not wait to see the look on Kyungsoo’s face.

When he stepped outside of the room, Kyungsoo was waiting for him with a pleased expression. They clasped hands and descended the stairs simultaneously. The crowd of close loved one from all ends of the country cheered once they were in sight. Jongin felt as though he was walking on air.

He greeted everyone with a charming smile and a warm embrace. Some of them he had known since childhood, but most he had met later on in life. His group of friends from college were all there as well, and they pulled them both into a large group hug.

“It’s been a while Jongin, we thought you two had disappeared from the face of the earth.” Chanyeol exclaimed as he clapped Jongin on the shoulder.

Kyungsoo laughed and answered him, “We both keep each other pretty busy these days.”

Luhan raised an eyebrow and Sehun elbowed him in the ribs to keep him from saying anything too crass. Jongin caught the exchange between the two and shook his head as he grinned. “Let’s get this party started.”

 

 

 

By the end of the night, everyone was in high spirits. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had drifted off to a dark secluded corner, while Luhan and Sehun were standing outside on the balcony. Junmyeon and Yixing were having a close contact conversation and Tao and Kris were playfully bickering over who got to give their gift first. Jongdae and Minseok were cuddling on the sofa and Jongin and Kyungsoo were flitting from group of elders to group of elders.

“Sweetie, you really should call more often.” Jongin’s mother chided.

“I will, I promise.” Jongin said and then glanced over to find Kyungsoo on the receiving end of a similar conversation. They shared an exasperated look and then grinned. It seemed that as time went on, they grew even more in synchronization.

Suddenly Kyungsoo whisked Jongin away and garnered everyone’s attention. “Alright, it’s time for the gifts!”

Jongin leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Mine is on the bed.”

Kyungsoo squeezed his hand, “Oh you’re so naughty.”

Jongin snickered, “No, it’s really on the bed, I’ll be right back.” He peeled away from Kyungsoo’s side to retrieve the gift and when he returned all eyes were on him. Last year, Kyungsoo had given his gift first, so this year it was Jongin’s turn. He handed Kyungsoo the black, soft leather bound book and waited for him to untie the ribbon.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and watered as he read the introduction. Everyone held their breaths and waited for him to finish. When he looked up, he simply pulled Jongin into a kiss. It was lingering and sweet. It held every ounce of gratitude that Kyungsoo felt and conveyed his love thoroughly. “Thank you.” It was more of a whisper than anything else. He turned to face the crowd and then cleared his throat. His voice shook slightly as he read, “I had my first experience with Do Kyungsoo when I was five...”

 

 

 

That night as Jongin collapsed on top of Kyungsoo he whispered, “So what will be the first thing you add to our book?”

Kyungsoo kissed Jongin’s nose and then grinned. “I think I’ll start with an introduction of sorts.” He paused as he thought. “Maybe something like, ‘I had my first experience with Kim Jongin when I was six...’ ”

“That’s cheating, use a different one.” Jongin laughed and pulled Kyungsoo closer so that he could bury his nose in his hair. He always loved the way he smelled.

“Mmm, okay, what about Kim Jongin is a childish buttface who won’t let me steal his intro?” Kyungsoo gave him a playful bite on the collar bone.

“Come on, be serious...I want to know what you think.” Jongin murmured.

“Okay, how about, ‘They say life begins with a heartbeat, but mine did not truly begin until I met Kim Jongin...’ ”

Jongin nuzzled him closer against his chest. “I like that.”

 

♥

 

Kyungsoo never really realized just how much they meant to each other until he put pen to paper.

 

_They say life begins with a single heartbeat, if that’s so, then my heart did not beat until I met Kim Jongin. He is and always will be the love of my life, and so as time goes on and this book fills up with all the good, the bad, and the ugly, I will always know that one cannot truly live until one has loved..._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on March 18, 2013


End file.
